Halloween (dark) Party
by BlackForestTiramisu
Summary: (summary kacau/gagal) Mikaela yang berniat datang ke rumah temannya yang mengadakan pesta sadar kalau dirinya diuntit oleh wanita yang memperhatikannya di balik keramaian. Rated T mengarah ke M karena ucapan dan tingkah laku dewasa karakter. Based from movie Trick 'r Treat (2007). Fem!Ferid tapi ini bukan cerita MikaxFerid. Please Review?


**Hallo semuanya, saya adalah author baru dan ini adalah cerita pertama saya**

 **Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan kata, penulisan dan plot yang tidak jelas dari cerita saya**

 **Disclamer: Owari no seraph/seraph of the end bukan milik saya. Cerita ini tidak memberi kan keuntungan apapun sama sekali untuk saya**

 **Kalau owari no seraph punya saya, akan saya buat jadi genre Shonen-ai dan sebagian karakternya saya ubah kelaminnya (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

 **Warning: Rated T mengarah ke M karena percakapan yang menggunakan kata-kata dewasa dan tingkah laku para tokoh yang agak dewasa**

 **Fem!Ferid (Disini Ferid saya ubah jadi perempuan karena tingkah lakunya yang aneh menurut saya terutama di manga. Tapi saya ubah juga karena gendernya merupakan bagian dalam cerita ini)**

 **Humor gagal dan beberapa karakter OOC!**

 **Based from movie Trick 'r Treat (2007) dari adegan favorit author**

.

.

.

Warren Valley City, Kota Ohio, Amerika Serikat, 31 oktober 2002 (Halloween)

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 PM (malam). Toko pakaian ramai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baru membeli kostum Halloween di hari itu. Banyak orang mengantri di kasir dan di depan ruang ganti atau sering disebut kamar pas. Entah kenapa sebagian gadis-gadis disana tertawa cekikikan dengan wajah memerah sambil mengelilingi ruang ganti, padahal sudah jelas gadis-gadis itu tidak berniat untuk mencoba pakaian yang saat ini sudah ada ditangan mereka

Salah satu gadis kecil berambut pink panjang yang menggunakan kostum penyihir keluar dari kerumunan gadis-gadis itu dan lansung menggedor-gedor pintu salah satu ruang ganti, "Aku sudah lelah menunggu kalian mencoba kostum yang kalian pilih. Semakin lama kalian disana, semakin banyak orang menunggu kalian keluar. Cepat keluar!" omel gadis kecil itu, "Sabar Krul… resleting celanaku sedang dibuka oleh Crowl…", "Ferid! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" bantah seseorang dari ruang ganti sebelahnya

Gadis bernama krul hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, " Crowley, kalau kau dan Lacus, Rene, dan Mikaela sudah selesai cepat keluar dari sana" balas Krul yang kemudian dijawab oleh suara lain yang bukan milik Crowley, "Aku dan Rene sedang kesulitan untuk menarik Mika dari ruangan ini", "Lepaskan! Kostum ini memalukan!","Tidak memalukan kok Mika-kun. Kau kelihatan keren","KEREN APANYAAAA!" Krul menghela nafas dalam-dalam, "Crowley, Lacus, Rene, segera Tarik paksa Mikaela S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G J-U-G-A!" omel Krul

"Okay~","Baik!", "Ok" jawab Crowley beserta dua orang lain bernama Lacus dan Rene

Sebelum Krul menggedor pintu sebelahnya lagi, langsung keluar tiga wanita cantik. Ada dua wanita yang menggunakan kostum pelayan di jaman dewa dewi Yunani, "… Kalian berdua memang tak bisa lepas dari kesan 'maid' ya? Kostum kalian setiap tahun pasti berhubungan dengan 'maid'" kata Krul entah memuji atau menghina, "Hehehe… aku tak mau lepas dari gaya berpakaianku, ya kan Horn?" jawab si gadis rambut ungu, "Aku hanya mengikuti ide mainstream milik Chess" jawab perempuan pirang bernama Horn. Sedangkan wanita berambut perak dibelakang mereka berdua, dengan dada yang hampir sebesar milik Chess, diketahui bernama Ferid menggunakan kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura yang bagian roknya hanya sampai paha atas saja dengan tambahan ia menggunakan stocking hitam panjang yang menutupi setengah bagian pahanya sampai kaki dan menggunakan sendal _angkle strap heels_ warna hitam, rambutnya ia ikat dengan pita berwarna kuning, "Bagaimana?" tanyanya pada Krul sambil main mata, "… Aku seperti melihat **wanita murahan** di jalan raya" hina Krul kesal dengan gaya berpakaian perempuan di depannya ini, "Aww… Terima kasih atas pujianmu Krul" balas Ferid tersenyum lebar

Tak lama kemudian kamar sebelahnya terbuka dan keluarlah empat pria yang membuat para gadis-gadis disana berteriak histeris karena bahagia. Pria yang keluar pertama kali rambutnya berwarna merah pada bagian depan dan hitam di bagian belakang yang tak lupa dikepang, tubuhnya lebih besar dan berotot dibandingkan tiga pemuda di belakangnya, ia menggunakan kostum _Templar Knight_ tanpa helm sambil memegang pedang penghias kostumnya. Dua pemuda yang keluar setelahnya sedang menyeret pemuda berambut pirang. Yang menyeret tangan kiri pemuda pirang itu berambut ungu, bermata merah, dan berkostum _Prince Charming_ dari dongeng Cinderella. Sementara yang menyeret tangan kanan pemuda pirang itu berambut hitam dikuncir satu, bermata merah dengan katup hitam dibawah matanya, dan menggunakan kostum _Reaper_ dimana sabitnya ada di tangan sebelahnya yang tidak ikut menarik pemuda pirang di belakangnya. Sedangkan yang ditarik adalah pemuda yang lebih muda dibandingkan mereka kira-kira usianya 16 tahun, berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan menggunakan kostum _Pirate Captain_ atau jelasnya kapten bajak laut dengan hiasan berupa pedang mainan di pinggul kirinya, namun ia tidak menggunakan penutup mata sebelah

Pemuda pirang yang bernama Mikaela itu menghela nafas, "Kostum ini konyol, aku merasa seperti anak berusia 5 tahun" umpatnya, "Kamu kelihatan tampan Mika~" puji Ferid, "Diamlah" sahut Mikaela singkat, jelas, padat. Mendengar jawaban dari Mikaela, Ferid langsung mengembungkan pipinya cemberut

"Sudah! Ayo sekarang kalian bayar kostum yang kalian gunakan ini" omel Krul tak sabar dan risih dengan teriakan dari para gadis yang mengelilingi ruang ganti. Bagaimanapun caranya, tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal kalau empat pria yang barusaja keluar dari ruang ganti itu punya penampilan dan wajah yang tampan. Dan tentu saja keempat pria dan keempat wanita itu sadar alasan gadis-gadis itu berteriak senang dan histeris

* * *

Mereka membayar kostum mereka di kasir dalam keadaan masih memakainya. Untung saja label harga ditaruh di lengan kostum mereka. Penjaga kasir wanita harus menahan nafasnya ketika menyentuh dan menscanning label harga yang terletak di kostum yang dipakai oleh keempat pria tampan itu

Yang mengantri paling belakang dari barisan keempat pria tampan itu adalah Crowley, perempuan itu dengan sengaja main mata pada keempat pria itu sambil menyentuh label harga di pakaian mereka untuk menscanningnya, dan ketika giliran Crowley tiba… "Nona" ucap Crowley tiba-tiba ketika perempuan itu barusaja menyentuh label harganya, "I… Iya" jawab si penjaga kasir gugup, khawatir kalau ia akan diprotes oleh Crowley karena tingkah laku genitnya "Maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya kami baru pertama kali datang ke Ohio. Kami dengar di Warren Valley City selalu diadakan festival di jalan rayanya setiap Halloween, benarkah itu?" tanya Crowley sopan, "Iya benar" jawab si penjaga kasir senang diajak bicara olehnya, "Sebenar nya kami kemari bukan karena festival Halloween, kami kesini karena malam ini kami akan mengadakan pesta di rumah teman kami di yang ada kota ini. Masalahnya kami harus membawa pasangan. Tapi karena kami datang tanpa membawa pasangan… Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku untuk pesta nanti? _It's okay_ , aku bersedia menunggumu selesai bekerja" ajak Crowley sambil tersenyum menggoda, "I… IYA! SAYA MAU! Saya selesai bekerja 20 menit lagi" jawab si penjaga kasir tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, "Terima kasih nona… Linda" balas Crowley membaca label nama yang ada di dada si penjaga kasir sambil mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar kostum miliknya, "Aku akan menunggumu di depan toko, jangan lupa untuk menggunakan kostum" tambahnya. Dan hal tersebut membuat para gadis yang beberapa saat lalu menunggu mereka di depan ruang ganti cemburu

Lacus tertawa kecil sambil mendekati salah satu gadis-gadis itu, "Jangan cemburu begitu dong, aku baru saja mau mengajakmu… Ah lebih tepatnya kau dan teman-temanmu" rayunya pada gadis itu

Dan sontak membuat gadis itu dan kelima temannya berteriak kegirangan, "Benarkah itu? Terima kasih!" jawab mereka bersama-sama membuat Lacus tertawa ringan, "Kalian kompak sekali, kostum kalian juga sama" komantarnya pada mereka yang menggunakan kostum kucing berkesan 'nakal', "Apakah kalian ini kumpulan sebuah grup?" tanyanya "Betul! Kami adalah grub Cheerleaders di SMA terbaik di kota ini" jawab salah satu gadis itu. Sepertinya para gadis ini senang karena Lacus melihat tubuh dan kostum mereka, "Jika kalian tidak ada acara… Aku akan langsung mengajak kalian ke rumah teman kami" ucap Lacus, "AYO!" sahut keenam gadis itu senang, "… Bukankah harusnya kau membawa 'pasangan kencan' bukan 'grup kencan'?" sahut Rene keheranan dengan jumlah gadis yang dibawa Lacus, "Aku tak pernah puas kalau hanya membawa satu pasangan saja… Kau boleh ambil satu kok. Kalian keberatan kalau bukan hanya aku pria tampan yang bersama kalian?" sahut Lacus sembari bertanya pada gadis-gadis yang dibawanya. Tentunya dua gadis dari grup Cheerleaders itu langsung memegang tangan Rene, "Kami tak keberatan, selama kalian adalah pria tampan dan seksi. Dan kami harap kalian mengajak kami ke pesta yang menyenangkan dimana kita bisa 'bermain-main' sendiri" jawab salah satu gadis itu main mata

"Well… Kalau begitu aku dan Rene pergi duluan" kata Lacus melambaikan tangannya pada Krul, Horn, Chess, Mika, Ferid, dan Crowley, "Aku akan menunggu pasangan kencanku di depan toko" ucap Crowley meninggalkan lima orang itu, "Wah aku harus cepat-cepat cari pasangan nih" kata Chess celingak celinguk di toko itu, "Tidak ada gunanya mencari di tempat seperti ini. Aku jamin hamper semua pria yang datang disini tidak single. Tempat ini kan surga wanita dan neraka laki-laki (Toko Baju) semua laki-laki disini pasti diseret oleh pasangan wanitanya" balas Ferid yang melihat wajah cemberut yang terukir pada hampir semua laki-laki yang datang ke toko baju, "Eeeeh benarkah?" Tanya Chess penasaran, "Betul sekali, contohnya… Mika" Jawab Ferid sambil menunjuk orang yang namanya baru disebut, "Kau dan Krul yang menyeretku masuk kesini" sahut Mikaela sebal

"Ini karena kau tidak mau membeli kostum sebelum kita ke kota ini, dan ingatlah ini sudah menjadi tradisi kalau dalam Halloween kita harus memakai kostum dan merayakannya" jelas Krul, "Tapi aku tak suka memakai kostum ini" Bantah Mikaela, "Lebih tepatnya, kau tidak mau memakai kostum apapun. Bahkan sampai merusak kostum ketiga pria yang tadi berganti pakaian bersamamu sampai-sampai mereka harus beli kostum lagi " sahut Krul yang sebenarnya kemarin sebelum ke kota ini sudah mengajak Mikaela ke **semua** toko pakaian di tempat asal mereka, "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kostum mereka, itu karena Lacus menjejaliku tiga kostum pilihan mereka" bantah Mikaela tak mau disalahkan, "Dan aku masih single" tambahnya

"Sudahlah Mikaela, yang penting sekarang kita harus mencari pasangan kencan sebelum berangkat ke rumah teman kita" relai Horn, "Ayo kita cari di luar toko" ajak Ferid langsung berjalan ala supermodel meninggalkan mereka

Ketika Ferid keluar dari toko, ia langsung bertemu Crowley yang berdiri menunggu pasangannya di luar pintu toko, "Aku cari pasangan dulu yaaa… Sampai jumpaaa…" kata Ferid melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke Crowley yang hanya tersenyum dan membalas dengan lambaian tangan juga, "Sampai bertemu lagi di rumah milik teman kita itu" ucap Krul yang meninggalkan toko itu bersama Chess, Horn, dan Mikaela. Crowley juga hanya membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan-jalan di keramaian kota Warren Valley, sekarang hanya Mikaela dan Krul yang belum mendapatkan pasangan, "Hei Krul" ucap Mikaela tiba-tiba, "Ya?" balas Krul, "Kenapa kita tidak membawa pasangan dari tempat asal kita saja? Jadi kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pasangan disini" Tanya Mikaela, "Karena akan lebih mudah mendapatkan wanita jalang dan pria bejat yang tak mengenal kita di kota yang baru kita datangi" jawab Krul santai, "Ingat, kita mencari pasangan pesta untuk memuaskan nafsu dan keinginan tubuh" jelas Krul lagi, "Dengan tubuhmu yang mirip anak kecil begini, memangnya bisa mendapatkan pria yang mau menemanimu?" sahut Mikaela penasaran yang dibalas dengan deathglare milik Krul

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku selalu berhasil mendapatkan pasangan" balas Krul, "Biar kuperlihatkan padamu" tambahnya yang kemudian berjalan mendekati tiga pria yang sepertinya berusia 30 tahun lebih yang sedang minum-minum di depan supermarket, "Selamat malam tuan-tuan, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian?" Tanya Krul pada mereka. Ketiga pria itu menatap Krul sambil berpikir 'Waw ada anak kecil lucu dan imut. Lumayan nih', "Tuan-tuan?" Tanya Krul lagi, "Oh iya nona manis, kamu mau minta permen?" canda salah satu dari mereka yang kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Krul, "Tidak tuan-tuan, aku mau bertanya jika adakah dari kalian yang mau ikut aku kerumah temanku? Kami mau mengadakan pesta" jawab Krul, "Pesta apa? Pesta kostum khusus anak-anak?" canda pria satu lagi, "Tidak, ini pesta yang membawa pasangan. Kita bisa minum-minum disana dan boleh memakai kamar di rumah temanku untuk 'bermain' bersama" balas Krul sambil tersenyum manis, "Bukankah kau masih terlalu kecil untuk pesta seperti itu?" Tanya pria yang satunya lagi kaget

"Mungkin aku masih kecil, tapi aku ini cukup berpengalaman loh, aku bisa melayani tiga orang sekaligus. Kalau kalian tak percaya, kita bisa coba disana" goda Krul pada mereka bertiga sembari tak melepas senyum manisnya. Ketiga pria di depannya langsung tersenyum nakal, "Kami mau" jawab salah satu dari mereka, "Lagipula kamu cantik dan manis" tambah pria di sebelahnya, "Oke, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke pesta di rumah temanku" ajak Krul langsung pergi menarik tangan dua orang yang menjawabnya dan disusul oleh orang ketiga

Kini tinggalah Mikaela sendirian, ia menghela nafas sambil duduk di pohon terdekat, "Aku tidak seperti mereka yang harus merendahkan diri untuk mencari pasangan" keluhnya. Ia memperhatikan keramaian di jalan raya Warren Valley yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang menggunakan kostum berlalu lalang. Bahkan terdengar musik festival Halloween disana yang tidak menarik bagi Mikaela

Namun secara mendadak Mikaela merasa ada yang memperhatikannya dari balik keramaian, Mikaela memperhatikan baik-baik semua orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Dan akhirnya matanya menangkap seorang perempuan yang terus memperhatikannya. Perempuan itu menggunakan kostum vampir. Mikaela segera berdiri untuk berjalan mendekati perempuan itu, sayangnya barusaja ia menginjakan kakinya ke kerumunan orang, perempuan itu menghilang

Mengikuti kata hatinya, Mikaela memutuskan untuk langsung berangkat menuju rumah teman mereka yang mengadakan pesta. Namun ia tidak bisa menyanggah firasatnya yang berkata kalau ia sedang diikuti oleh perempuan yang beberapa saat lalu memperhatikannya di balik keramaian

* * *

"Jadi ini rumah temanmu yang mengadakan pesta?"

"Besar juga ya, temanmu orang kaya?"

"Nama temanmu siapa?"

Saat ini Krul sedang berdiri di depan rumah besar atau lebih tepatnya mansion yang terletak di dalam hutan yang jaraknya dekat dengan Warren Valley. Rumah yang besarnya tiga tingkat itu sudah dihiasi dengan berbagai macam dekorasi Halloween di bagian luar dan dalam rumahnya, dari luar saja sudah terdengar suara musik dan tawa dari orang-orang yang berpesta disana disebabkan karena pintu mansion yang terbuka lebar, "Ini rumah temanku, namanya Shahal. Ia itu arsitek terbaik di Ohio" jelas Krul, "Oh jadi ini rumah Shahal, kami memang sering dengar kalau rumah Shahal ada di Warren Valley tapi tak pernah tahu dimana letaknya" balas salah satu dari tiga pria yang dibawa Krul

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah pria berkulit gelap, bermata merah, dan berambut pirang yang menggunakan kostum _White Mage_. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Krul, "Krul, akhirnya kau dating juga. Aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap pria itu menyambut Krul, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Shahal. Aku tadi berkeliling di jalan raya mencari pasangan bersama Mikaela" balas Krul pada Shahal, "Mereka bertiga pasanganmu malam ini?" Tanya Shahal penasaran melihat ketiga orang pria di belakang Krul, "Yep! Benar sekali. Apakah Crowley, Ferid, Lacus, Rene, Horn, dan Chess sudah didalam?" jawab Krul, "Ya mereka sudah di dalam bersama dengan pasangan mereka" balas Shahal, "Ayo silahkan masuk" ajaknya pada keempat tamunya

Di dalam sana terdapat banyak orang-orang yang berasal dari berbagai macam usia, daerah asal, juga Negara. Banyak yang sudah minum-minum dan juga menari-nari dengan irama musik yang sedang diputar, "Wah ini pesta anak muda ya? Kami bertiga tak seharusnya disini" ucap salah satu pria yang dibawa Krul malu, "Ada kok yang lebih tua dari kalian disini, nikmati saja pestanya" sahut Krul menunjuk kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang ada di pesta itu

Sementara di bagian bawah tangga terlihat Crowley yang sedang membopong pasangan wanitanya yang saat ini agak mabuk, "Aku masih mau minuuuuum…" ucap perempuan itu, "Duduk saja dulu ya" balas Crowley mendudukan perempuan itu di sofa panjang yang dekat dengan tangga. Perempuan yang dibawanya itu sekarang menggunakan kostum peri dari dongeng anak-anak

Di sebelah sofa perempuan itu terlihat Ferid yang sedang berciuman dengan pria muda tampan sambil berpelukan dengan mesra dimana pria itu sedang menyender di dinding dan Ferid lah yang mendorongnya. Satu tangan pria itu memegang kepala Ferid dan tangan satunya lagi memegang bokong milik Ferid, sedangkan satu tangan Ferid memeluk pria itu dan satunya lagi memegang gelas berisi akohol. Kedua bibir mereka yang basah terlepas, "Masih ingin minum dari mulut ke mulut?" rayu Ferid pada pria itu, "Hm… masalahnya sekarang aku ingin sekali bercinta denganmu" jawab pria itu setengah mabuk dan tangan yang tadi menyentuh bokongnya berpindah ke bagian paha yang tidak tertutup oleh rok kimono dan stocking. Bahkan tangan pria itu mulai masuk ke bawah rok kimono milik gadis yang barusaja memberikannya ciuman itu, "Minum sekali lagi dan kubawa kau ke kamar" balas Ferid berbisik di telinga pria itu

Ferid langsung memasukan minuman di tangannya ke mulutnya dan mencium pria itu lagi, dan setelah pria itu meminum setiap tetas yang diberikan oleh Ferid, pria itu langsung teller. "Crowley-chan, sofa panjangnya masih kosong kan? Bantu aku taruh pria ini dong" mohon Ferid manja pada Crowley, "Sofa ini ada di sampingmu, bopong saja pria itu sendiri" balas Crowley yang malah mengambil minuman dekat sana, "Ah kamu jahat Crowley-Chan" umpat Ferid dengan nada manja yang masih dipertahankan sambil membopong pria yang dibawanya duduk di sofa

Crowley hanya mengangkat bahu dan meminum wine yang barusan diambilnya, "Pria ini siapa? Dapat dari mana?" tanyanya penasaran dengan pria yang berkostum polisi yang barusaja teller setelah minum akohol dari Ferid, "Pria ini polisi sungguhan, lebih tepatnya polisi baru lulus akademi. Aku mengajaknya ketika ia sedang membeli donat labu di stand kecil yang ada di jalan raya" jawab Ferid santai, "Dan aku lupa namanya seperti kau yang juga lupa dengan nama gadis yang kau bawa itu" tambahnya

"Aku yakin kau yang membayar donatnya" canda Crowley yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan bangga Ferid, "Ngomong-ngomong apa Mika sudah datang?" Tanya Ferid pada Crowley, "Aku sejak pertama kali masuk terus melihat siapa saja yang masuk ke rumah ini. Mika belum datang sama sekali, malah yang tadi baru masuk Krul bersama tiga pria yang ia bawa" jawab Crowley santai

Ferid merebut gelas wine yang ada di tangan Crowley dan langsung meneguk sampai habis, "Kuharap Mika segera datang" ucap Ferid sambil menaruh gelas kosong itu ke meja di samping sofa dan naik ke tangga menuju ke lantai dua

* * *

Mikaela berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang di jalan raya masuk ke dalam hutan. Semakin lama ia berjalan semakin kuat firasatnya yang mengatakan kalau ia diikuti. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, hanya ada pohon dan rumput di kegelapan malam yang diterangi oleh bulan. Menghela nafas panjang ia pun berteriak, "Sudah cukup! Aku tahu kalau kau megikutiku! Cepat keluar sekarang!" omelnya. Tidak ada yang keluar, pria berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan

Namun semakin lama ia berjalan, semakin terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari semak-semak dan terkadang dari pohon dan rumput. Tentunya ia agak sulit melihat karena hutan itu agak gelap ditambah lagi ia tidak membawa penerangan apapun. Hal ini semakin memperkuat firasatnya, "Aku tidak suka diuntit, CEPAT KELUAR!" omelnya sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke asal suara yang ia yakin berasal dari belakangnya

Tidak ada jawaban. Mikaela membalikan tubuhnya ke depan lagi dan seketika ia merasa ada yang menendang tulang iganya, "UGH!" umpatnya sakit dan kakinya langsung tertunduk. Topi bajak laut yang dipakainya jatuh ke tanah. Lalu ia merasakan tendangan di punggungnya yang menyebabkannya tubuhnya jatuh tengkurap di tanah. Kaki yang menendangkan sekarang menginjak punggungnya

"Khu khu khu… Ada anak muda tampan yang ditinggalkan oleh teman-temannya" ucap orang yang menginjanya. Dari suaranya Mikaela tahu kalau orang ini adalah wanita, sekarang wanita itu meninjak punggung Mikaela dengan kedua kakinya, "Apa kau wanita berkostum vampir yang terus mengikutiku sampai kesini?" Tanya Mikaela menahan sakit di punggungnya, "Benar sekali anak muda. Namun kau salah, aku ini vampir sungguhan" jawab wanita itu dengan nada mengejek

Wanita itu melepaskan injakannya dari punggung Mikaela, pria pirang di depannya ini tidak mungkin bisa bergerak karena kesakitan setelah diinjak olehnya. Wanita itu tengkurap ke punggung Mikaela dan merobek jaket bajak laut serta kemeja miliknya dari belakang, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Mikaela pada perempuan itu, "Tidakkah kau tahu kalau vampir suka dengan darah segar?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada mengerikan, "Biarkan aku mencoba darahmu" tambahnya yang kemudian mengigit leher bagian belakang milik Mikaela

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Crowley berjalan di tangga menuju ke lantai dua ke tempat Ferid berada. Di salah satu tangannya terdapat segelas wine yang ia barusaja ia ambil. Seperti dugaannya, Ferid sedang memperhatikan jendela luar dari lantai dua. Crowley langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan mendekatkan segelas wine yang ia bawa ke depan wajah wanita berkimono rok pendek itu, Ferid langsung mengangkat tangannya ke Crowley dengan isyarat 'tidak mau'tanpa melepas pandangannya dari jendela di depannya

"Ferid" panggil Crowley pada wanita di depannya, "Apa kau khawatir pada Mika?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas dari Ferid yang berarti 'iya'. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka disini dan Mikaela belum datang sama sekali

"Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa khawatirmu pada Mika" balas Crowley sambil meminum wine di tangannya, "Bukankah kau juga, Crowley-chan?" balas Ferid sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di balik jendela di depannya

"Mikaela pasti akan datang. Tenanglah" balas Crowley tenang, Ferid tidak menjawab. Matanya masih memperhatikan pemandangan di balik jendela di depannya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia berharap bisa melihat Mika muncul dari bawah sana

Crowley tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi khawatir yang tergambar diwajah Ferid, "Kalau menyangkut soal Mika, pasti reaksimu lain. Biasanya ketika terjadi sesuatu seperti ini pada teman-teman kita selama itu bukan Mika kau akan dengan santainya duduk di sofa sambil meminum semua minuman di pesta ini" jelas Crowley yang kenal betul sifat dan karakter Ferid, "Membuatku cemburu saja" tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil

Mendengar hal itu, Ferid langsung menginjak kaki Crowley, "Cemburu katamu? Kau tidak cemburu ketika melihatku berciuman dengan pria lain" umpatnya kesal dan cemberut ditambah dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Malah aksinya itu dibalas dengan tawa ringan milik Crowley, "Itu karena aku tahu dirimu. Walaupun sudah banyak pria yang kau goda, kau cium, dan kau ajak ke ranjang, tapi aku tahu hatimu itu untuk siapa" jelas Crowley sambil merangkul tangannya ke pundak Ferid, hal itu menyebabkan semburat merah mucul di pipi wanita yang ada di rangkulnya, "Crowley tolong jangan menggodaku ketika aku kesal" ancam Ferid

"Tapi kau suka menggoda orang lain ketika mereka sedang kesal" ledek Crowley santai, "Aku kesal bukan karena kata-katamu barusan, tapi karena aku khawatir pada Mika. Apapun yang terjadi ia adalah yang paling berharga untukku" sahutnya sambil menyederkan kepalanya di pundak Crowley, "Memangnya kau tidak khawatir sama sekali?" Tanya Ferid pada Crowley, "Tentu saja aku juga khawatir, lagipula Mika itu kan…."

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

PRAANGGGG!

Terdengar suara teriakan dan jendela yang pecah di lantai satu. Hal itu membuat Crowley dan Ferid langsung turun ke lantai satu. Di sana sudah banyak orang-orang berkumpul di depan jendela yang pecah

Shahal sang pemilik rumah tentu saja menjadi orang paling depan di Antara kerumunan orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Jendela yang pecah adalah jendela di bagian belakang rumahnya

"Barusan aku lihat benda ini terbang memecahkan jendela itu" jelas Horn yang kaget

"Sepertinya seseorang sengaja melempar benda ini ke dalam rumahku" komentar Shahal yang heran dengan pikiran orang yang melempar benda yang mereka bicarakan ke dalam rumahnya, "Ini sih kebesaran. Sekuat apa orang yang melemparnya?" komentar lacus penasaran

Ferid dengan seenaknya menyelak diantara kerumunan orang-orang di sana dan terkejutlah ia melihat benda yang dibicarakan. Benda itu sepertinya bergetar pelan dan terlebih lagi… Benda itu dibungkus dengan jaket bajak laut yang dipakai oleh Mika!

Pelan-pelan Ferid mendekati benda itu, ia menurunkan badannya ke benda yang barusaja merusak jendela di rumah Shahal dan perlahan-lahan menarik jaket yang menutupi benda itu, dibalik jaket itu ternyata bukanlah sebuah 'benda', tetapi seorang gadis berkostum vampir yang terlihat jelas di taringnya masih ada bekas darah. Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran karena ketakutan dan kesakitan, "Kumohon… Hiks… Tolong aku… Hiks…" mohonnya berbisik sambil menangis

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang kerumunan, orang-orang langsung menoleh melihat siapa yang ada dibelakang mereka dan langsung membuka jalan untuk orang itu, "Maaf, ternyata makan waktu lebih lama dibandingkan yang kuperkirakan" ucap orang itu, "Dan aku minta maaf kalau aku barusaja merusak jendela di rumahmu, tuan Shahal" tambah orang itu

Ferid dan Shahal langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara. Orang yang berbicara itu rupanya adalah Mikaela yang kemejanya sudah robek di bagian belakangnya dan leher bagian belakangnya terluka karena habis digigit. Penampilannya sangat berantakan karena di bagian depan kostumnya menempel tanah kering dan beberapa rumput tempat ia tengkurap karena ditendang dan diinjak oleh gadis yang saat ini gemetaran itu

Ferid langsung berdiri dan menuju kearah Mikaela, "Mika tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang barusaja terjadi" pinta Ferid panik sambil mencoba untuk membersihkan tanah dan daun yang menempel di baju Mikaela dengan tangannya. Namun tangannya dihentikan oleh Mikaela, "Tidak perlu membersihkan pakaianku, mama" ucap Mikaela pada Ferid, "Lagipula kostum ini sudah rusak gara-gara perempuan jalang yang pura-pura jadi vampir itu" tambahnya

Crowley mendekat kearah mereka berdua, "Mika, tolong jawab pertanyaan mamamu itu. Kau barusaja melempar perempuan itu ke dalam sini lewat jendela belakang, ini bukan rumah kita loh" sela Crowley, "Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya besok aku berniat untuk meninggalkan rumah ini" balas Shahal tenang pada Crowley, "Kau tidak perlu mengganti rugi atas perabotan rumahku yang dirusak oleh putramu" tambanya lagi

"Kau dan ibumu itu sama saja, kalau sudah kesal jika tidak menghajar orang maka kalian akan merusak sesuatu" keluh Crowley menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di keningnya

"Salahkan saja wanita itu" bantah Mikaela sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke wanita yang masih gemetaran itu, "Sebenarnya tadi setelah Krul meninggalkanku sendirian di jalan raya, aku sadar kalau aku diperhatikan terus oleh peremuan itu. Awalnya sih aku ingin mengajaknya kesini, tapi ketika mau kudekati ia malah pergi. Jadi aku putuskan saja langsung kesini sendirian. Toh sebenarnya tanpa bawa pasangan pun aku tak masalah" jelasnya

"… Lalu kenapa kau hajar wanita itu?" Tanya Krul penasaran, "Wanita itu menguntitku. Jadi aku pancing ia dengan cara mengelilingi hutan, lalu ketika aku hampir dekat dengan bagian belakang mansion ini aku langsung meneriakinya. Kupikir kalau aku paksa ia menunjukkan diri, ia akan muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dan minta maaf padaku kemudian memohon untuk minta ikut denganku. Andaikan ia tak keluar pun aku akan tetap datang kesini supaya wanita itu bisa kupancing masuk" jawab Mikaela, "Jadi akhirnya kau berubah pikiran yang awalnya tidak mau membawa pasangan. Dan pasangan yang akan kau bawa kesini adalah wanita penguntit itu?" simpul Krul, "Benar sekali" balas Mikaela

"Tapi ketika aku teriaki ia dua kali, aku diserang olehnya dan sekarang lihatlah pakaianku yang berantakan berkatnya" keluh Mikaela, "Ditambah lagi dia merobek kostumku dan menggit leher belakangku sampai darahku banyak yang keluar. Bahkan mengaku-ngaku kalau ia vampir" tambahnya lagi, "Jadi kuhajar saja dan kulempar ia ke jendela belakang mansion ini" jelasnya

Krul berjalan mendekati wanita itu, ia merendahkan dirinya dan menyentuh mulut wanita itu, "Buka mulutmu" perintahnya. Wanita itu langsung menurut, "Hm… Gigi vampir palsu" ucap Krul sambil menarik gigi vampir palsu milik wanita itu, "Lumayan tajam juga" komentar Krul memperhatikan gigi palsu itu baik-baik. Ia menyentuh ujung taring dari gigi palsu itu dengan jari telunjuknya dan jari telunjuknya langsung terluka

"Setidaknya Mikaela sudah datang kemari" komentar Horn, "Mau coba minum bir?" tawar Chess pada Mikaela, "Tentu" terima Mikaela, "Tapi setelah pesta kita selesai" tambahnya

Lalu orang-orang yang tadi mengerumuni tempat jendela yang pecah itu satu persatu berjalan kembali ke pasangan mereka. Wanita yang masih gemetaran dan sekarang campur bingung melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di sekelilingnya banyak orang yang mabuk, bahkan sampai ada yang tidur di lantai karena sudah teler

Kemudian ia melihat Krul yang tadi ada di dekatnya berjalan menjauhinya. Wanita itu yang sejak tadi terlentang terus mencoba untuk duduk tapi ia kesulitan karena ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Kemungkinan tulang punggungnya patah akibat dilempar dari luar ke jendela

Walaupun begitu ia tetap mencoba untuk mendudukan dirinya, tapi "AAKH!" Jeritnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan kuat menghantam betis kaki kirinya sehingga terdengar suara 'Krek' yang menunjukan kalau tulang di betisnya patah, ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang menghantam betisnya. Dan terkejutlah ia karena yang menghantam betisnya adalah sebuah sandal heels yang terpasang di kaki seorang wanita, ia melihat siapa yang menginjaknya

Orang yang menginjaknya adalah wanita berambut perak, berkimono rok pendek, dan memakai stocking, "Jangan coba pergi kemana-mana, pesta yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai" ucap Ferid dengan senyum mengerikan, "Mama, itu pasanganku. Kan mama sudah bawa pasangan sendiri" protes Mikaela pada Ferid, "Oh ayolah Mika~ masa mama tak boleh main-main sebentar?" rengek Ferid pada putranya, "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Ferid yang melepaskan kakinya dari betis perempuan itu yang sudah patah, "Noin… Noin Teta" jawab wanita itu merintih kesakitan

"Aku senang kau menjadi pasangan untuk putraku malam ini" balas Ferid yang berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu. Krul berdiri di bagian paling tengah di rumah ini mulai berdehem, "Baiklah semuanya, pada malam Halloween ini kita berpesta mengikuti tradisi yang sudah dijalankan selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang kalian boleh melepas 'penyamaran' kalian" kata Krul berbicara dengan suara yang lantang

Noin yang masih kesakitan tekrjut ketika melihat ada yang berubah dari orang-orang di sana, telinga mereka berubah menjadi lancip, sebagian dari mereka yang memiliki mata berwarna biasa berubah menjadi merah seperti yang lainnya, yang paling mengerikan adalah muncul Tarik dari mulut mereka. Noin juga memperhatikan orang-orang yang mabuk, justru yang mabuk dan bahkan sudah teler tidak berubah sama sekali

"Terkejut?" Tanya Mikaela yang sudah berubah seperti mereka kecuali matanya yang masih biru, "Semua yang mabuk itu adalah manusia biasa sepertimu" jelasnya membuat Noin ketakutan, "To… Tolong lepaskan aku… Jangan bunuh aku…" mohonnya sambil menangis. Permohonannya dibalas dengan senyuman dari wajah Mikaela yang menampakan taringnya, "Sayang sekali, pesta sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai. Sudah terlambat untukmu dan semua manusia disini untuk pergi. Lagipula kau tak bisa berjalan dengan luka yang kau dapatkan itu, kondisi mu tak berbeda dengan mereka yang sudah mabuk" ejeknya sambil tertawa kecil

"Sesuai dengan tradisi, setiap malam Halloween para vampir-vampir yang berasal dari fraksi di bawah pemimpin mereka masing-masing seperti kalian semua vampir-vampir yang ada di bawah fraksiku berkumpul di satu tempat dimana kita akan meminum darah segar yang berasal dari manusia hidup" jelas Krul, "Untuk itulah kita mengajak makanan yang kita sebut sebagai 'pasangan' di hari Halloween. Tidak masalah berapa banyak yang kalian bawa karena kita akan segera menyantap mereka"

"Dalam tradisi kita, manusia yang kita bawa harus dipastikan tidak bisa kabur bagaimana pun caranya" tambah Krul, "Hei Rene, kenapa ya nona Krul selalu menjelaskan tradisi kita sebelum memulai pesta?" bisik Lacus pada Rene, "Itu karena sudah kewajiban bagi para ketua vampir yang memegang fraksi mereka masing-masing untuk menjelaskannya pada semua vampir di bawahnya" balas Rene berbisik juga, "Ini seperti kewajiban para guru olahraga untuk menjelaskan alasan mereka melatih para muridnya sebelum berolahraga. Juga seperti kewajiban pemimpin pasukan perang yang menjelaskan alasan mereka berperang sebelum memulai medan pertempuran" sela Chess ikut-ikutan berbisik

"Ooooh…." Balas Lacus pada Chess dan Rene, "Ehem!" terdengar suara deheman Krul yang tahu kalau ada yang mengobrol sendiri ditengah-tengah penjelasannya, "Dan dengan berkumpulnya kita semua, beserta semua pasangan kita. Aku, Krul Tepes sebagai ratu kalian meresmikan pesta ini…"

"Dimulai"

Mulailah terdengar jeritan dari orang-orang yang mabuk dan juga jeritan orang-orang yang terbangun dari telernya karena terkejut merasakan rasa skit luar biasa yang berasal dari leher mereka

Noin menangis ketakutan, ia tak menyangka akan berada di tempat yang penuh dengan vampir. Ditambah lagi vampir-vampir itu sedang menghisap darah manusia secara bersamaan

Kemudian ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat bersamaan dengan sesak nafas karena Mikaela mengangkat tubuhnya sambil mencekik lehernya dengan satu tangan, "Tidakkah kau tahu kalau vampir suka dengan darah segar?" bisik Mikaela di telinga Noin mengulangi kata-katanya wanita itu di hutan, "Biarkan aku mencoba darahmu" lanjut Mikaela berbisik semakin pelan. Memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam, ia langsung menggigit leher milik Noin

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan pilu para manusia yang ada di rumah itu semkin lama semakin kencang, sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa mendengar jeritan mereka di luar hutan

The end

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Pesta telah selesai, sebagian vampir sudah meninggalkan rumah itu. Mayat-mayat yang tergelak di lantai dibiarkan begitu saja, pemilik mansion tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia berniat meninggalkan mansion miliknya ini. Lagipula rumah aslinya juga bukan disini

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Lacus pada Mikaela yang meminum segelas bir di tangannya, "Rasanya lumayan. Tapi lebih enak minum wine setelah minum darah" jawab Mikaela, "Itu karena kau jarang minum akohol lain selain wine" sela Rene yang juga meminum segelas bir

"Mika" panggil Krul tiba-tiba, "Ya?" jawab Mikaela singkat, "Aku ingin tahu, berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Krul

"16 tahun" jawab Mikaela, "Matamu belum berubah menjadi merah" ucap Krul, "Kenapa? Memangnya salah kalau mataku biru?" Tanya Mikaela, "Semua vampir yang lahir secara murni akan terus tumbuh dewasa. Pertumbuhan mereka akan berhenti ketika mata mereka berubah menjadi merah" jelas Krul, "Aku hanya penasaran kapan kau akan berhenti tumbuh dewasa" canda Krul

"Aku harap aku tetap tumbuh dewasa" komentar Mikaela, "Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa salahnya hidup muda terus? Kau tak bisa melawan siklus hidupmu loh" sela Lacus, "Karena sampai sekarang pun mamaku tetap menganggapku sebagai anak-anak. Makanya aku bersyukur mataku belum berubah menjadi merah ketika dulu tinggiku sama dengan Krul" jelas Mika, "ooh… Kau mengejekku ya?" Tanya Krul setengah kesal, "Tidak" jawab Mikaela jujur sambil meminum bir di gelasnya lagi

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku akan kembali duluan ke Jepang" ucap Krul berkacak pinggang, "Mika, sampaikan pada ibumu kalau nanti kalian sudah pulang ke Jepang, ia harus segera menemuiku" pesan Krul pada Mikaela

"Oke, aku paham Nona Krul" jawab Ferid yang rupanya ada di belakang Krul, "Aku akan membelikanmu banyaaaak oleh-oleh dari sini" kata Ferid, "Kau pasti akan membelikanku cemilan yang berasal dari Jepang. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah membelikanku apapun" protes Krul, "Okaaaay" balas Ferid dengan nada yang segaja dibuat kecewa

"Aku dan Rene juga mau langsung pulang ke Jepang" jelas Lacus tiba-tiba, "Aku dan Horn juga" tambah Chess yang entah sejak kapan ada diantara mereka

"Mama, boleh aku ikut mereka pulang duluan ke Jepang?" tanya Mikaela pada Ferid, "Mika tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu di negara ini?" kata Ferid balas bertanya, "Aku sudah berkali-kali datang ke Amerika bersama kau dan papa jadi tidak masalah kalau aku tidak berwisata di negara ini" jawab Mikaela

"Selain itu setiap kali selesai pesta Halloween, kau selalu mengajak papa untuk pergi ke hotel dan bermain dengannya beronde-ronde di ranjang dari malam sampai pagi" tambah Mikaela, "Dan kamar hotel yang kau pesankan untukku pasti akan terletak disamping kamar kalian, tahukah kalian seberapa berisiknya suara kalian itu? Aku lebih baik pulang saja ke Jepang" tambahnya lagi mengingat kejadian yang sama dari tahun ke tahun

Ferid tertawa geli, "Jadi Mika mau pulang ke Jepang karena tidak mau mengganggu aktivitas mama dan papa ya? Terima kasih" utar Ferid kemudian mencium pipi Mikaela. Hal itu membuat Mikaela menggelengkan kepala, "Yasudah, selamat bersenang-senang dengan papa" balas Mikaela pada ibunya yang berjalan mendekati papanya, "Crowley-chan sayaaaang… Putra kecil kita mengizinkan kita untuk bulan madu di negara ini" ucapnya memeluk Crowley manja, "Ha ha ha… Jadi sekarang kamu mau kemana?" tanya Crowley membalas pelukan Ferid dengan mengusap kepalanya, "Hm…. Kemana yaaaaa?" balas Ferid manja

"Um… Kalian berlima bisa kembali ke Jepang bersamaku dengan pesawat pribadi milikku yang ada di bandara" tawar Krul pada Lacus, Rene, Chess, Horn, dan Mikaela, "Oh terima kasih nona Krul" terima Chess senang, "Ayo kita segera berangkat ke bandara, supir pribadiku sudah menunggu kita di dalam mobil Limo ku di depan mansion ini" ajak Krul dibalas dengan anggukan mereka berlima

"Hei Mika" panggil Krul ke Mika saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan mansion itu

"Hm?"

"Dua orang itu sungguh-sungguh orang tuamu?" tanya Krul padanya

"Mereka memang orang tuaku, bukankah kau pernah mengetes darahku dan kedua orang tuaku?" jawab Mikaela

"Memang, tapi entah kenapa sikapmu berbeda dengan mereka berdua" jelas Krul

"… Aku rasa itu karena sikapku lebih dewasa dibandingkan mereka berdua yang sudah hidup selama ratusan tahun" komentar Miakela yakin

.

.

.

 **Gimana? Jelek? Aneh? Kacau? Bagus?**

 **Hahahahaha author bikin cerita ini padahal lagi ujian di kuliah (Guren: BELAJAR GOBLOK, BESOK UJIAN)**

 **Author berniat membuat cerita yang merupakan sequel dari cerita ini, tapi jangan terlalu berharap karena author ini orangnya malas. Kalaupun jadi, author akan mengubah gender beberapa karakter dalam owari no seraph (Kimizuki: JANGAN UBAH GENDERKU!) karena author tidak bisa membuat cerita dengan unsur Mpreg dan Omegaverse walaupun author suka baca cerita yang berunsur seperti itu**

 **Review Please?**


End file.
